Diskussion:Final Fantasy Type-0
Also ich hab in diesem Artikel gestern den Teil über die Beschwörungen gemacht. Ich habe extra keinen Link gemacht weil ich mir nicht sicher war ob ich den den deutschen oder den englischen nehmen sollte. Aber der Name könnte im deutsche vieleicht auch was anders bedeuten oder geändert werden. Deshalb bräuchte ich mal euren Rat. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 14:07, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Lass es so, wie es jetzt ist. Sobald es eines Tages deutsche Namen geben sollte, werden die Links gesetzt. Gut, dass du mitgedacht hast. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 17:22, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Type-0 ist vor 11 Monaten in Japan rausgekommen. Ich finde, dass wir vieleicht die Möglichkeit in betracht ziehen sollten, dass es ausserhalb von Japan nicht erscheinen wird. Wie zum Beispiel Blood of Bahamut. In den U.S.A. wurde es ja für die PSP gestrichen und wollen es für die PSV machen. Aber die letzten Infos über ein Reales sind fast ein halbes Jahr her. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 10:34, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Das kommt für mich nicht wirklich überraschend, ich bin schon immer davon ausgegangen, dass das Spiel Japan Only ist. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 10:38, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde in einem Monat gibt es eine richtige Antwort. Ich hab mal gehört, dass die Spiel 10 Monate nach dem Reales aus Japan im Westen erscheinen. In einem Monat ist es schon ein Jahr drausen und dann gibt es eine konkrete Antwort. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 10:49, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Erstens hat ein Jahr 12 Monate statt 10, und zweitens gibt es keine Regeln, wann die Spiele in welchem Teil der Welt erscheinen. Das liegt einzig bei Square Enix, ob und wann sie es hierher bringen oder nicht. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 10:57, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Klar weiss ich dass ein Jahr zwölf Monate hat. Aber man muss mal bedenken: Die längste Zeitspanne zwischen den Reales von Asien und Europa war glaub ich bei FFX mit 10 Monaten. Und es sind hier schon 11 Monaten. Es gibt zwar keine genaue Regelung, aber fast ein Jahr ist etwas übertrieben wenn ihr mich fragt. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:22, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Das bedeutet nichts. Einfach abwarten und die Füße still halten. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 13:08, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Ich persönlich glaub nicht an ein Release außerhalb Japans, da vor allem bei den neuen Spielen die Zeitspanne recht kurz war, in denen die Spiele erschienen sind. Nur ein Beispiel vom letzten Spiel: 15.12.11 in Japan, 31.01.12 in Amerika und am 03.02.12 in Europa. Da liegen nur noch maximal 2 1/2 bis 3 Monate dazwischen. [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 04:03, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Also es sind 14 Monate vergangen. Jetzt sollte man die Wahrscheinlichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass es doch nicht in Europa erscheinen wird. Und falls doch, nur auf der PS Vita. Und so langsam sollte man die Benenung der Artikel (Beschwörung) und so besprechen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:26, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Nochmal: Wie lange ein Spiel bereits in einer Region veröffentlicht wurde ist kein Indikator für eine Veröffentlichung in einer anderen Region. Die Zeit alleine hat nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts, damit zu tun. Wenn es kommt, dann kommt es. Punkt. Ich kann dazu vielleicht auf andere Beispiele wie Final Fantasy II verweisen, das erst rund 15 Jahre nach der Veröffentlichung in Japan in Europa erschien. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 11:03, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also ich hab mal bei den Amis nach geschaut. Es geht um die Beschwörungen. Nicht um die Namen. Ihr könnt hier nachschaun. Es gibt Klassen. Z.B. Ifrit-Class, Odin-Class,...; aber auch andere Beschwörungen wie Leviathan und Ritter der Runde. Also ob wir des jetzt genau so in den Klassen formatieren und die neuen Beschwörungs-Artikel auch anlegen sollten wir klären. Nicht dass einer denkt, dass sie unwichtig sind. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 19:39, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ich finde es sehr lobenswert, dass du dich über dieses Spiel so stark informierst, aber solange nichts darüber bekannt ist, wie die Beschwörungen speziell genannt und eingesetzt werden, sollte man nur im Hauptartikel erwähnen, dass sie in irgendeiner Form vorkommen. Eigene Artikel halte ich derzeit noch für unpassend, da wir uns so nur Stubs ranzüchten, die als solche eventuell ewig verweilen, da ja nicht fest steht, ob das Spiel in Europa oder Amerika veröffentlicht wird. Ich will damit jetzt nicht sagen, dass sie unwichtig sind, aber die Leser verlassen sich darauf, dass wir ordentlich recherchieren und alles stimmt, was bei uns geschrieben steht. Wenn es aber noch keine konkreten Begriffe oder Bezeichnungen gibt, die man in den Artikeln verwenden kann, sollte man von der Idee vorerst Abstand nehmen. Von daher würde ich wirklich abwarten, ob das Spiel tatsächlich mal bei uns erscheint. Schließlich hat Square ein Release des Spiels außerhalb Japans weder bestätigt noch dementiert, soweit ich informiert bin. Nachholen kann man sowas immer, aber derzeit ist die Gefahr zu hoch, dass unvollständige oder gar falsche Informationen gesät werden. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:18, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC)